The Beekeeper
by jamesriplily
Summary: Harry and Draco have a bit of a 'gay' issue.


This is a Tori Amos song, The Beekeeper. I don't own the song, I wish I did. I don't own the two characters I've portrayed here. I don't own any of the ones I've referenced to either. It's our two favourite boys, and they've got a bit of an issue.

* * *

_Flaxen hair blowing in the breeze  
_

Oh God. He's standing there, life the proverbial lamb to the slaughter. Heaven forbid he could let me go like I have forever been destined to. Heaven forbid he could just do what he's told for once in his fairytale, over privileged life. No, he has to push me aside, and clamber up onto that rock and stand there proclaiming how he wants to be taken instead. God, he looks ridiculous. What is that hairstyle meant to be? Is he going for the natural look? How many times must I tell him I like it when it's gelled right back?

_It is time for the geese to head south  
_

I walk to the block, I signal to those behind me to cover my back as I stand there, I reach a hand to him.

"Come down. This is crazy."

He is adamant. He refuses. What's wrong with him? Can't he see that for me, letting him go instead of me is worse than dying myself?

"No. I've made my decision. I will stay" he stamps a well shod foot "here. Where I belong"

God, sometimes he can be _so_ gay.

_I have come with my mustard seed_

"I did this, I made my decision. I'm not letting you die. This is my job now, and I wont let you stand in my way."

I take a step up the rough hewn stairs which lead to where he stands.

"Don't think I won't come up there and carry you down."

"I'll hex you first."

I summon his wand with a flick of my finger. I love wandless magic.

"No!" He almost shrieks his objection, "I wont! I wont let you die because _I can't live without you!_"

_  
I cannot accept that she will be taken from me  
_

I nod. I know how he feels.

_  
"Do you know who I am" she said  
_

"I love you" He pouts, not knowing or caring quite how many people are watching us as we have this petty and crazy lovers tiff on a battlefield.

_"I'm the one who taps you  
on the shoulder when it's your time_

"I love you too. And this is why you have to let me do this. You dying won't end anything, don't you know that? '_Neither can live while the other survives'_ I'm going to die anyway."

_  
Don't be afraid I promise that she will awake  
Tomorrow Somewhere  
Tomorrow Somewhere"  
_

And he knows we'll be reunited. He knows how the afterlife of our world works. He knows I'll be standing at the gates when he comes through them, waiting with open arms to hold onto him until Judgement Day. Why can't he just let this end? It's killing me.

_  
-Wrap yourself around  
the Tree of Life and the Dance of the Infinity  
of the Hive -  
take this message to Michael  
_

I climb onto the rock. It's only a few steps, it doesn't take long. I wrap my arms, muscled arms, around his lean frame. He hasn't been eating enough, but nor have I, and we've both been drinking for two. The smell of his hair reaches me as he rests his ungroomed head on my robe clad shoulder.

_  
I will comb myself into chains  
_

I wish we could stay like this forever.

_In between the tap dance clan  
_

I wish we never had to part.

_and your ballerina gang_

"Let them take us now. Let them take us whilst we stand here together, at least we'll never be divided."

_  
I have come for the Beekeeper  
_

'Yes, what a great idea' I want to say. 'Let's leave all our friends and your family to His mercy and die in each others arms. NO!'

_I know you want my  
You want my Queen-  
_

I whisper into his hair, ruffling it.

_Anything but this  
_

"I don't want to die. I want to live my whole life here with you."

_Can you use me instead?  
_

He shakes in my arms. He's trembling like a baby rabbit caught in the eyes of a hungry fox. He's terrified.

_  
"Do you know who I am" she said  
_

I run a hand over his back, and he flinches.

_"I'm the one who taps you on the shoulder when it's your time  
_

"Don't. I'm fine. It's just cold."

_Do not be afraid I promise that she will awake  
_

It's July. It's my bloody birthday. It's anything but cold.

_Tomorrow Somewhere  
_

"It's O.K. to be scared." I whisper. "I'm fucking petrified."

_Tomorrow Somewhere"  
_

He's adamant. "I'm not scared. It's cold."

Those words fling me back in time to our first few moments when we discovered we could be like this and not want to kill each other. It wasn't far from here, down on the grass by the lake. My friends had arranged a blind date for me. I was sitting on a rug, picnic ware arranged infront of me, with a piece of cloth wrapped around my eyes and tied securely.

_  
In your gown with your breathing mask on_

The first I knew of my 'date' were his lips on my neck. I had no idea who it was and my rampaging imagination never even imagined it could be the boy, because he was only a boy back then, four years ago, the boy I had lusted after for such a long time. His lips pressed against my pulse point, and I felt myself involuntarily leaning into the embrace as a strong arm wrapped around me and his words enveloped me. My every sense was heightened by my loss of sight.

"Doesn't look like we'll be needing much of that picnic."

His voice, velvety soft, and disturbingly like his fathers had been all those times he had publicly ridiculed and scorned me, made me start, my heart was beating like a caged butterfly, pumping like the pistons of the Hogwarts Express.

_  
Plugged into a heart machine  
_

And then his lips touched mine, and all rational thought, well, it just flew out of the window. My body took over, and before I knew it, I had ripped off the blindfold and was staring deep into the dilated pupils of mercury eyes. He was beautiful. Hair a brighter blonde than I had ever seen it, and his skin paled by a lifetime of avoiding the sun. And yet here he was, sitting with an arm around my waist, fingers playing with the belt of my trousers, for it was a weekend, and there was no need for robes. The sun beat down on us, and he shut his eyes, and pressed his lips to mine again.

_As if you ever needed one_

Teasing my reticent lips apart with his insistent tongue, his other hand, the one not occupied at my waist, tangled into the back of my unruly hair. I knew what he was thinking at that moment, that it may have been a mess, but it was good to hold on to. All my partners had said the same. His tongue delved deeper, and mine responded, and they twined together like fronds of ivy reunited after twining alone around a tree trunk. I pull him close, and he responds in kind, cupping the back of my head, tilting it to give himself better access. He moves his mouth, kisses my jaw, God, I should have shaved this morning, and down my neck. The top button of my shirt, undone in the heat, gives him access to my collarbone, where he presses a light kiss to the bone, before darting back to my waiting mouth and plundering once again. Wow, he really can kiss. I wonder to myself what the hell is going on, and yet know that somehow, this is right.

_I must see the Beekeeper I must see if she'll keep her alive  
_

I can see myself falling in love with this man, with his disregard for what anyone else might be thinking, for his disregard of the picnic. He's wonderful. I can see myself falling in love with his disregard, even though it was so long aimed at me, and used to hurt so much.

We stand together, linked only by two crooked little fingers.

He smiles, a wicked, filthy smile, showing two rows of perfect white teeth, and cheekbones I have studied from afar a millions times light up with an almost unnoticeable blush.

"Your place or mine?" he asks me.

"Mine." I need a place I can be confident, where I don't feel out of my depth, even though I already do with him. He is amazing. I want to wrap him up, put him in my pocket and never let him go.

_Call Engine 49 I have come with my mustard seed  
_

The walk to the Gryffindor tower is so quick, if you don't count the ten minutes we spend in a corner, hidden from view, with hands roaming over hard bodies, chests pressed flush together. This is why I like him. I could never stand women – never felt like I could get close enough. Standing with him, like this, I feel like he could crawl inside my skin.

_  
"Do you know who I am" she said  
_

I take that last fateful step. I open the painting with a quick whisper of _'Snape and Minerva'_ (the latest hot school rumour) and we climb inside. It's a one minute walk up to my dormitory, which my friends had promised would stay empty. As we enter, we are suddenly entwined, stumbling towards my bed as a landing strip, with strip being the word as I find myself divested of my shirt, and his pale hands roaming over my chest.

_"I'm the one who taps you on the shoulder when it's your time  
_

And suddenly, as fast as I found my mind in our past, I am in our present again. We are standing on a stone sacrificial pyre. And suddenly, I know what I must do to save us. Because I cannot leave him. And I cannot, will not let him leave me.

_Do not be afraid I promise that she will awake_

Turning away from him, I turn towards that man, that _creature,_ the reason we are standing here, doing this. And I do what I should have done long, long ago. And before He can raise his wand He has fallen to the floor, and we have apparated far, far away where his followers will not find us.

"Avada Kedavra"

The words of my friends and fellow students and teachers and countrymen and women each in my ears as we fly away from what is bound to become a massacre of His followers.

I hear a hundred 'Avada Kedavra's and I don't care. I don't care right now what happens to them, because I have him wrapped so tight in my arms, and I know now we will never let go until we die. Never.

_Tomorrow Somewhere  
_

"I love you, Harry." He whispers as we land in the back garden of the house where we have lived for two years. "You saved us and I love you so much."

_Tomorrow Somewhere"  
_

And I know as I look into those crystal eyes which are brimming with tears of relief, that he means it, he always has and he always will.

_  
I must see the Beekeeper _

And I kiss Draco, and he kisses me back, and you know what happens next…

THE END


End file.
